Saving Grace
by lanapanda
Summary: Fantasy short story/one story about fears.


**Saving Grace...**

"I can't do this! I don't have powers or whatever you think I have! I want to go home!" Aurora yelled. An explosion blasted from the hallway of the small apartment building. Trembling with fear, Aurora watched as the dark shadows she had just seen transformed into revolting, vile, black morphs of demons. The six boys who had abducted her were in wild combat with the demons. Bright lights and gunshots filled the air while screams for salvation heightened and the thought of death paralysed her.

Aurora jumped to her feet and ran towards the exit of the building, only to be confronted by a faceless black creature. She froze in panic. She couldn't fight, she couldn't use her unidentified power; she was defenceless. The creature closed on her, seeking its prey, smelling her fear, stalking her and overpowering her. It growled an inhuman rumble while creeping slowly towards Aurora cowering on the cold ground. She shivered, tightened her eyes and braced for the demon to devour her.

There was an ear-piercing screech. Aurora opened her eyes to the sight of her saviour. One of the boys had come to her rescue. She watched in awe of his incredible abilities as he fought with ease against the black creature. Finally taking a white, long, glowing stake, he jumped into the air gracefully and onto the demon's upper back. He impaled it hard through the chest. Another loud chalkboard screech escaped the dying creature. The boy pulled out the stake and turned to glance at a terrified Aurora.

He walked up to her and held out a hand as she fumbled to grab it.

"We cannot stay in one place for too long. Keep moving" he whispered softly.

"Find a way out and stay outside okay?" he instructed her.

"But where are you going?!" she asked, terrified.

The boy was gone, speeding off into the building as another lurid screech broke the silence.

Aurora ran frantically around corners and through many halls in search for an exit from the labyrinth. It was no use. Many of them were blocked by rubble or impossible to open. As she stood in front of the sealed door she groaned frustrated and pounded her fist onto the metal. She thought of another escape plan but was interrupted by the soft sobs of a child.

She scanned the area for the voice's owner. Underneath a piece of metal she noticed a little girl in a small corner. Aurora moved the metal sheet and coaxed the small girl out.

"Hey, hey what are you doing here?" she asked the little girl.

"I-I don't know. My mum left me here when the dark things came" she sniffled.

Aurora stroked her hair and cradled the small girl. Aurora too felt abandoned and terrified in this unknown space.

They sat for a while only to hear an eerie whisper pass them. Aurora snapped her head in the direction and saw a black whirl of matter forming into a demonic creature. She gasped and pulled the girl up hastily.

"Come on! We need to go!" she said in fear. She grabbed the girl's hand and started running as the demon advanced on them.

"I can't run anymore! It hurts!" the girl cried.

"Just a little more! Please!" Aurora begged as she dragged the girl forward.

Her hand unlinked from the little girl and, horrified Aurora watched as the small girl was lifted into the air, then thrown to the floor like a piece of garbage. Past images of death enveloped her.

"NO!" Aurora screamed. She ran to the child's body instinctively. She didn't care if the demon was after her. She needed to see if she was alive. As she held the child, Aurora felt herself release a power so large it was like an explosion so extreme. Aurora clenched her teeth together; her body covering the smaller one tightly. The cold, innocent, lifeless child who sat in Aurora's arms penetrated her soul. She hugged the child as if she were her own as tears dropped down her cheeks.

The tears touched her face and a warm sensation started to rise from the child. Aurora loosely set the child free and was astonished to see the little girl's chest slowly rise and fall.

A hand rested on Aurora's shoulder.

"As much as I hate to admit it… this is why you're here, to save our world… I'm sorry we couldn't get here sooner but I guess you didn't need us" The tall rubble covered boy chuckled.

Aurora seized up in shock. "What do you mean? I just… did I just?"

As she looked down at the now sleeping little girl, she realised her purpose in life. She was the epitome of compassion in this planet. The immense power of immortality and her capacity to give life was far beyond any other in this strange supernatural world.

The tall boy, Kai, comforted her. He knew how difficult it was to accept something of this magnitude. Aurora was becoming a new being. It was time to start a long road with no certain end. Aurora stared at the little girl's face, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. This terrifying new world, where the dark shadows of death that once tormented in her dreams, were now it was a reality. Witnessing a child die in front of her and then being able revive her by the touch of a hand. She didn't know what to believe. She turned to the exhausted boys who had heroically helped save this child and herself.

"Let's move! They'll find us if we stay here too long." Kai commanded. One by one with solemn faces, they trudged out of the rubble which was once a peaceful village. She was not going to let their world collapse. The bravery of these boys evoked courage in her.

Saving grace – that is who she is for this new world.


End file.
